Before I Die
by evil neko. x
Summary: Ivy, a member of the Tripeke Tribe, must find her imprint before her time runs out, her and her friends travel in the hopes of finding their soul-mates. When they find themselves in La Push with giant wolves and vampires... what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Everyone. x. **_

_**I am writing this story as this idea popped into my head and wouldnt go away. I am afraid that I cannot promise any regular updates but will try to update as soon and as much as I can. x.**_

_**Please read and review but no flames. Thank you, hope you like it. x.**_

It is almost my 16th birthday. Today is the day that I officially join the tribe, the day I officially become an adult, and the day I begin to count down the days until I die. You see, I am no normal teenager. My family, and thus myself, are members of the Tripeke Tribe. We are all shape-shifters. The really weird thing about our tribe is that most tribes only shift into a certain animal, ours however changes with the person. On our 16th birthday at midnight we transform into our animal. Apparently the animal you shift into somehow represents our characters and our personality. My three best friends have already shifted. I am the baby of the group. My friend Jamie shifts into a spotted, black leopard. I think he is a gorgeous animal. And it does suit him. I call him spots. Calum transforms into a bear. I call him pedo-bear. He is a little bit of a pervert... ok, a major pervert. Cassia is a fox. It suits her so well. She has always been so sly and she is sometimes quiet but its usually just because she's plotting something, otherwise she can be very loud to get what she wants. I, myself, have no idea what animal I will become. The only thing that I am worried about is me or any of my friends not being able to find our imprint i.e. our soul-mate. Unlike other tribes similar to ours if we dont find our imprints by the time we are 18 then we will die. We lose almost 2/3rds of our tribe every year. It is rather unlikely that we find our imprints in time but all 16 year olds in the tribe have free reign over where they go and when. The adults say that if we stay in ouir animal forms for a while then our instincs will take over and will instictively lead us to our imprints.

"Ivy? Come on, we've got two minutes until midnight. You ready?" I heard my father call me.

"Yes, Papa. I'm ready." He nodded and let me outside and into the woods. He transformed into a lion. He would be here for me through my transformation as although we cannot speak in animal form, unless someone is the same animal as you, our animal instincts can take over and we can communicate as other animals can.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I gasped in pain and my eyes involuntarily closed tightly as if to block out the pain. I held my chest as if it would fall to peices without me holding it together. Why did no-one tell me that it would be this painful? I cried out in pain as I felt my body shake. I could feel my bones re-arranging themselves and I collapsed onto the floor.

When I opened my eyes again I was staring down at fury white paws. I finally shifted. I ran over to the lake near our house with my father following me ans looked down at my reflection. Looking back was a pure white wolf with shining emerald eyes. I was very small, almost like a pup but I assumed it was because I was so small as a human. I looked back at the lion behind me and yipped before taking a drink of water from the lake. Looking around everything looked so different as a wolf. So clear and I didn't need my glasses. I could see perfectly in the dark and could hear almost anything from over a mile away. It was amazing. I had never felt so free in my life. I felt like the world was at my feet and I could now do absolutely anything that I liked but there ws still one thing weighing me down. My Imprint.

What if I couldn't find him? What if he doesn't except the imprint? Either way will lead to me death and I don't think that I am ready to die yet. I'm too young. I have spent my whole life dreaming about getting old with my imprint. Never having problems and never fighting. Living in harmony in a little house by the beach. A few kids maybe? But... These dreams may be impossible for me depending on my imprint. Honestly, I was terrified of finding him, but even more terrified of not.

There was a growl from the lion in front of me, obviously realising that I wasn't paying attention to what he was trying to show me. I yipped softly and began to copy his movements. Eventually I was standing in human form once again with a huge smile on my face. I could shift! I was a wolf! I laughed out loud and my dad just shook his hed and threw a large faux fur coat over my shoulders to cover up my nakedness.

"Thank you." I said, still smiling, while pulling the coat tighter around myself. He smiled at me and led me back inside the house where my mother was still awake sitting up waiting for us with a cup of tea waiting for me.

I drank my tea and chatted excitedly about my transformation before I went upstairs. I stood staring at my reflection in the mirror for a while. Deep emerald green eyes. I have a small birthmark below my left eye, three small black dots. Pale white skin that was so pale it practically sparkled in the light. I had long delicate fingers to play piano and had short curly grey hair. Well, my hair was more of an ash colour really. It seems to get lighter every year. I looked unusual enough to fit my life.

Sometimes I wonder if I actually am from this tribe. Everyone in this tribe is born with pale skin, blonde hair and blue eyes. Tribes seem to all have their own 'look'. Most have brown eyes, brown hair and tanned skin, tall, muscular. But our tibe is mainly tall, skinny, blonde, pale with blue eyes. Me? I dont fit into any of these really. I may be skinny and pale but i have green eyes, ash hair, and I am 'small and dainty' as I have always been described. It canbe frustrating sometimes, having to look up to speak to everybody that I live near.

Then my phone rang and it broke me out of my thoughts. I turned to look at my mobile that was playing Fer Elise. My favourite piano peice. I checked the called ID and saw that it was Cassia. I tentatively answered it knowing that I would probably regret my decision soon after.

"IVY! HOW DID IT GO? WHAT ARE YOU? TELL ME!" With that screamed at me I promply hung up the phone. I'll speak to her tomorrow when she is more calm... and quiet. I turned my phone on silent and put it on my bedside table, ready to get some sleep. I rolled over, snuggle dinto the quilt and fell asleep with a deliriously happy smile on my face.

_**Thanks for reading... Sorry its so short, its just because it's the first chapter. I promise the next one will be longer :) **_

_**I hope you enjoyed it so far, please leave a review to tell me what you thought. x.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello. x. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. We will start to meet the other characters in the story now, particularly the ones from Twilight.**_

_**So beginning from this chapter I have to say:**_

_**"I do not own any of the original characters from twilight, they belong to Stephenie Meyer but my own characters including Ivy, Calum, Jamie and Cassia are mine."**_

_**Enjoy. x.**_

I woke up to the very uncomforable feeling of someone sat on you.

"Cassia... move." I whispered in my most menacing voice which made her immidiately jump off of me. You'd think that she would learn not to sit on me and/or wake me up in the mornings. Boy, sometimes I think she is just stupid.

"So... What happened last night?" I sighed.

"Why don't you get they boys out. Then you can all find out at the same time and then we could leave." It is tradition in our tribe that a child and his/her closest friends will all leave the tribe together in hopes of supporting each other and helping each other to find their imprints. Jamie, Calum and Cassia have been waiting for me to turn 16 so that we can leave... Luckily Jamie's birthday is about a week before mine, Calums is about 10 days, and Cassia's is three days before so they weren't waiting long and were not wasting too much precious time waiting for me.

We went outside and into the woods by my house and round into a little clearing that we all meet at, we call it our place. Original, I know. As we arrived we noticed that they boys were already there. Jamie, who had short dirty blonde hair, that almost looked brunette, and deep stormy grey-blue eyes. He was the tallest of all of us and was also the most responable of the lot of us. And Calum who, for being the oldest, was the most childish of us all. He had longer curly white blonde hair and light sea blue-green eyes. He smiled widely when he saw us coming and immidiately ran over to hug both of us tightly. Cassia rolled her cerulean blue eyes at him and flipped her bleach blonde hair over her shoulder before walking away behind the tree's to strip off her clothes and transform into the beautiful little orange fox. She softly padded back into the clearing and turned to look at us in a way that clearly said what-the-hell-are-you-waiting-for. Calum, Jamie and I all looked at each other, shrugged, and turned to pick the best tree to strip behind.

Padding back into the clearing I caught sight of the little fox laying in the clearing. It was then that I noticed that she wasn't so 'little' after all, she was almost the same size as me! Next I caught sight of a brown bear make it's way into the clering and sit beside Cassia and pat her on the head with hi giant paw. Jamie then made his way into the clearing. His sleek fur shimmering in the sunlight and his grey-blue eys glinting. I knew instantly that Jamie was the Alpha of out little pack. He was in charge, there was no doubt about that. Instictively I lay down on my belly and slowly crawled to him until I was laying at his front paws. He bent his head and licked mine showing the fact that he was exepting me into his pack. I yipped happily and he lay down beside me. It was so strange being an animal. We seemed to have conversations but through noises and body language rather than talking and facial expressions. Somehow I instantly understood all of what was being said. Jamie flicked his head to the side and we all went to collect our clothes from behind the trees. We got dressed and met back in the clearing and began the short wak back to my house.

"Everyone go home, pack a bag and come back here. Do not pack anything stupid. Three sets of clothes quite a bit of underwear maybe a set of pajamas. Light clothes only ok. We'll be living as an animal most of the time remember so we won't need much. Ok, go. Meet back here at Ivy's house in 10 minutes." Jamie said. Everyone nodded and took off in oposite directions. Jamie took a second to kiss my forehead before taking off to his house. He was always like a big brother to me.

I quickly ran up to my room and grabbed a small backpack and packed a light pair of shorts and tank-top pajama's (as once we transform we cannot feel the cold) and threw a tonne of underwear in the bag and then began to look through clothes. I packed a summer dress and tights, a pair of black denim shorts and a silver, grey and white off the shoulder t-shirt and a black and white mini-skirt with a silver tank-top. I also packed my favourite black, lacy fingerless gloves, a hairbrush and my toothbrush and toothpaste. I smiled and packed it easilt into the small bad and swug it onto my shoulder.

As I made my way out of my room I say my parents stood in the kitchen. Papa smiled proudly and kissed my forehead and wished me good luck before releasing me to my mamma who was waiting to say goodbye. She hugged me in a death-grip and I was almost worried that she would never let go before Papa gently tugged her away from me with a bittersweet smile.

"Goodbye Mamma, Papa." I whispered.

"Good luck Ivy." Papa said leaning forward to kiss my forehead again.

"If you- _When _you find him... come back. Even if its only for a visit. Just to let us know that youre okay and so that we can meet him." Mamma whispered, begining to tear up.

"I love you Mamma, Papa." I lunged forward tohug them both tighly knowing very well that this could be the last time I ever see them. I straightened myself up after a few minutes and me and my parents went outside to see the other three waiting. I nodded to them and after another quick goodbye to my parents the four of us took of into the unknown, not looking back.

_**-Almost two years later-**_

It has been almost two years since I left home. I could feel myself grow weaker and weaker as the days pass and it gets closer to my 18th birthday. We are in a small town of Forks at the moment. It feels right being here so I can only hope that I am close to my imprint. None of the others have found theirs either but they all say that Forks feels right too.

"Ivy, I just Imprinted." I whipped around to look at who had spoken, Calum. My eyes widened and I was gesturing wildly to get the attention of the other two. My having not spoken in about two years has made me temporarily mute. I turned to look at Calum who had gone and was already caught up to the girl who introduced herself as Angela. My eyes widened even more as Calum gently brushed a peice of hair out of her face and she blushed heavily. _Oh God _I thought _If she blushes at a simple touch like that how on earth is she going to survive the rest of her life with Calum? _I walked closer to them and heared him telling her about the fact that we're shape-shifters. I ran over and hit his chest.

"Owwie! Ivy!" He pouted. I gestured for him to be more gentle and not tell her straight away, hoping to all things good that he would understand me... He didn't.

"Shush Ivy. So Angela, we, meaning me and my friends, are shape-shifters. And shape-shifters do this thing called Imprinting, it's where we find our soul-mates. You are my soul-mate, I just imprinted on you." He finished with a big cheesy grin and I just pace palmed. Idiot.

"Ermmm..." Angela looked so confused that I almost laughed. She was looking between the two of us. I nodded and she seemed to relax slightly but still looked as if she didnt quite believe us. Calum grabbed her hand and pulled her into the woods. Not creepy at all. I followed them grabbing Jamie and Cassia on the way. When we were in the woods Cassia, Jamie and I went straight behind the tree's to transform.

"Stay here. Please don't be afraid. None of us will hurt you I promise." She nodded slightly as he backed away. Me and Jamie came out first and we made our way over to her. I was a little bigger now. But still very small. Even for a normal animal of my species. Cassia tumbled out of the trees and Jamie and me both whirled around to see what happened. Calum followed her out of the bushes looked like a very happy bear. He headed straight for Angela and butted his big head into her shoulder and then sat down in front of her, patting her with his big paw. I huffed a sigh as well as a wolf could and turned to look at Jamie. We had a silent conversation that we had to learn while in animal form and gestured to the woods. Cassia nodded when she saw us and moved slightly closer to Calum. She would stay and watch over Calum while me and Jamie went to check out the woods.

I turned and ran into the woods loving the feeling of the wind rushing through my fur. I sighed slightly as I slowed down. I came to the edge of a clearing to see a group of very fast, very sweet smelling people. _Vampires._

I know some shifters are made to kill vampires but we are just born the way we are, we are not created for any particular reason. I dont have anything against vampires really. They've got to eat, right? Just like humans and animals kill smaller animals such as chickens to eat to survive.

"Edward, what is it?" I heared one of the vampires call. Probably the head of the coven.

"The wolf. Its... human. Like the La Push wolves but from a different pack."

I came out of the tree's then and bounded towards one. He was cute, had curly blonde hair and golden eyes and he had scars covering his whole body.

"JASPER!" I heared one shout.

"It's alright Alice, she won't hurt anyone." 'Jasper' replied. I crouched down lower so I wouldn't seem like such a threat and slowly crept forward. He crouched down and looked at me curiously before sratching my ear. I yipped and he laughed before picking me up. He was strong enough and I was small enough. He was looking at me when I heard a growl come from the tree's and a pack of giant wolves came out growling at the vampires. I howled suddenly. _Jamie! _Jamie then burst out of the bushes. Saw me and came running straight towrds me. As a human. He walked straight up to Jasper and said;

"Vampires? Ivy, really? I do not understand how you can get yourself into so much trouble I only took my eyes of you for 5 minutes!" I yipped again before transforming.

"Shut up Dick, You've gotten into worse." I croaked as he threw his jacket at me to cover up. He laughed at me.

"Don't strain your voice dear. We'd miss all the whining." I growled at him and he hissed back which immidiately made me bow my head. Damn Alpha.

It was then that I realised I was still cradled in Jaspers arms. I jumped out quickly and backed away.

"Sorry Jasper. And besides Jamie they're veggie's. They've got golden eyes. You know like that girl we ran into last year. Bless her, the guy didn't even stay with her after he changed her. He left her while she was changing. What was her name again?" I rambled. I was hoping that if I used my voice more than it would get better quickly.

"Amelia." Jamie answered. I nodded and looked around at the other wolves. The black one, obviously the alpha, was watching the vampires closely while the others were eyeing me curiosly. A grey one in particular caught my eye and as soon as I looked into his eyes my whole world shifted.

_**Cliffy, kinda. :) **_

_**Hope you liked it, I'll ry to update ASAP :)**_

_**Review, tell me what you think. x.**_


End file.
